The Girl Is Mine
by nessh
Summary: "Sejak kapan aku menjadi gadismu, Malfoy? Aku bukan tropi!" "Kamu sudah menjadi gadisku sejak kamu mencuri sesuatu dariku," "Uh-huh? Dan apa itu?" "Nafasku," Draco/Ginny H/Hr R/L AU OOC Post-War
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl is Mine**

**by nessh**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Ginevra Weasley? Dia memang seorang gadis Gryffindor yang berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja walaupun dia seorang Darah-Murni dan kebanyakan Darah-Murni adalah orang yang berada (contoh: Malfoy, Greengrass). Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun di Hogwarts yang tidak mengenal Ginny Weasley.

Pertama, karena dia seorang Weasley. Weasley dikenal karena memiliki anak lebih dari kemampuan finansial mereka dan Ginny adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga itu.

Kedua, dia adalah pemain Quidditch. Popularitas Ginny melesat ketika ia diterima di Tim Quidditch Gryffindor sebagai seorang Chaser. Seperti kakak-kakaknya, (Bill, Charlie, Fred dan George), Ginny sangat berbakat dalam permainan Quidditch dan bahkan menjadi salah satu Chaser perempuan terbaik di Hogwarts.

Ketiga, dia cantik. Rambut merah menyalanya menjadi daya tarik khusus yang membuat siapapun menoleh ketika Ginny lewat. Dia juga gadis yang ramah, baik, lembut dan cukup pintar. Michael Corner, Dean Thomas dan Harry Potter adalah serangkaian laki-laki beruntung yang pernah memiliki Ginny. Namun setelah Harry, Ginny tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun.

Draco Malfoy, mengapit buku di ketiak kanan, tangan kanan menggenggam apel dan tangan kiri memegang tasnya, berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. Menyembunyikan apel di saku ketika melewati Madam Pince dan memasang senyuman terbaiknya. Yang dibalas dengusan dari Madam Pince. Setelah aman, ia kembali merogoh sakunya dan menggigit apel merah itu.

Draco berhenti berjalan ketika melihat sosok familiar di salah satu meja. Ia menyeringai.

Ginny sedang menyalin kutipan dari buku untuk essai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Sembari sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Alex Jacob, teman satu kelas PTIH-nya dari Hufflepuff. Ginny memang dekat dengan Alex belakangan ini, tapi mereka hanya sekedar teman. Beruntung untuk Alex karena kali ini tidak ada kakak-kakak Ginny yang akan mengolok-olok Alex atau membuat celananya melorot di Aula Besar. Ron memutuskan untuk membantu George di tokonya dan Harry langsung masuk pelatihan Auror, jadi beruntung untuk Alex.

"Helo Weasel, Jacob. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Draco, bersandar santai di rak buku. Ia menggigit apelnya. Matanya tertuju pada Alex Jacob yang langsung menelan ludah, gugup.

Oke. Walaupun kakak-kakak Ginny sudah tidak di Hogwarts, sepertinya memang sudah takdir Ginny untuk hidup dengan berbagai jenis gangguan.

"Mengerjakan peer. Pergilah Malfoy. Aku harus dapat O di tugasku yang satu ini," sahut Ginny tanpa mendongak dari perkamennya.

Jacob berhenti menulis dan menatap Draco gugup.

Draco menyeringai. "Tidak macam-macam dengan _gadisku _ini kan Jacob," Draco mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Ginny.

Ginny sontak mendongak dan menepis tangan Draco. "Gadismu?!"

"Tidak sir! Tidak ada apa-apa!" Alex memekik.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi _gadismu_, Malfoy?! Aku bukan tropi!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. Seringai lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kamu _memang _gadisku. Benar, kan _love_? Jangan menolakku. Aku tidak bisa menerima kata 'tidak' apalagi darimu. Lagipula," Draco menatap Ginny dalam-dalam. "Kamu tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak padaku,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi gadismu Malfoy! Aku bukan salah satu fans-mu! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka!"

"Memang tidak," ujar Draco kalem, menggigit apel dan mengunyahnya dengan tenang. "Aku tidak akan menjadikan mereka gadisku. Aku sudah memilikimu. Oh, apa itu artinya kamu setuju menjadi gadisku?"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG BEGITU!"

"Kamu sudah menjadi gadisku sejak kamu mencuri sesuatu dariku,"

"Oh ya? Apa yang aku curi darimu?"

Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih dagu Ginny dan berbisik. "Nafasku,"

Perlahan semburat merah merayapi wajah Ginny. "Uurrgh! Kita pergi, Alex!"

Ginny menjejalkan perkamen dan bukunya ke dalam tas kemudian pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan Draco. Alex tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Ginny, mendekap seluruh barang bawaannya.

Draco hanya terkekeh. "Kita lihat nanti, Ginevra. Kamu akan menjadi milikku,"

* * *

Hermione Granger tersenyum sendiri membaca surat dari Harry. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak Hermione berada di Hogwarts. Rasanya berbeda sekali tanpa Harry dan Ron. Apalagi sebagai Ketua Murid, Hermione tidak lagi tidur di asrama Gryffindor, melainkan di menara khusus Ketua Murid bersama Zacharias Smith. Tapi ia masih sesekali mengunjungi Menara Gryffindor, seperti sekarang, Hermione menikmati mengerjakan tugas di depan perapian.

Suara lukisan yang mengayun dan hentakkan kaki membuat Hermione mendongak sejenak dari surat Harry. Ia melihat Ginny berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya dan membanting tas ke sofa, sebelum terduduk di samping Hermione, menggerutu dengan kening menempel di meja.

"Ginny, ada apa?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Malfoy," gerutu Ginny.

Hermione mengulum senyum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Draco mengejar-ngejar Ginny. Bahkan sudah ada taruhan mengenai kapan Pangeran Slytherin itu bisa memenangkan hati sang Putri Gryffindor. Diam-diam Hermione mengikuti taruhan itu.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar menyukaimu Ginny," kata Hermione, kembali membaca surat dari Harry.

Ginny melirik Hermione sebal. "Mana mungkin! Dia hanya senang menggodaku!"

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Aku rasa tidak,"

"Urrgghh! Kenapa semua orang berbicara seperti itu!" Ginny bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar tas dan berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menggerutu.

Hermione hanya menggeleng-geleng. Ginny mengingatkannya pada Ron. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ron, sepertinya Hermione harus menulis surat padanya dan memberitahunya tentang Draco dan taruhan itu. Siapa tahu dia berminat, betul kan?

* * *

Kunjungan ke Hogsmaede adalah sesuatu yang semua orang tunggu-tunggu. Termasuk Ginny. Kecuali hari ini. Beberapa hari belakangan dia sangat kesal karena Draco Malfoy terus menerus mengganggunya. Sampai akhirnya Draco menawarkan satu kesepakatan:

"Satu kali kencan dan jika kamu masih tidak menyukaiku setelah itu, bilang saja dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. _Deal_?"

Tentu saja Ginny menyetujui itu. Toh Ginny tidak akan menyukai kencannya dengan Malfoy. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyukai kencannya bersama Malfoy? Tidak mungkin. Setelah hari ini, dia akan terbebas dari Malfoy.

Ginny berjalan menuju gerbang Hogwarts. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Hermione dan Zachary mendata orang-orang yang pergi ke Hogsmaede. Beberapa anak kembali ke kastil dengan muka cemberut, mungkin Hermione menolak memberinya ijin ke Hogsmaede.

"Hey Ginny. Kenapa dengan mukamu? Tidak senang dengan kunjungan ke Hogsmaede?" tanya Hermione, heran melihat Ginny cemberut.

"Aku pergi dengan Malfoy," jawab Ginny setengah menggerutu.

Zachary bersiul. "Akhirnya, eh? Mulai menyukainya?"

"Diam Smith. Ini bukan urusanmu,"

Zachary hanya terkekeh dan kembali mendata anak-anak kelas tiga Ravenclaw yang menghampirinya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Tenang. Kamu akan mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan,"

"_Kamu _akan mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan. Harry datang kan?"

Wajah Hermione bersemu. "Bagaimana kamu—"

"Harry memberitahuku. Dia Ron dan Luna akan datang. Tapi aku cukup yakin Harry akan membawamu ke suatu tempat dimana kalian tidak bisa diganggu. Atau cukup memakai _Invisible Cloak _miliknya," Ginny menyeringai jahil. Puas melihat wajah Hermione yang semakin memerah.

Tapi seringai itu hilang ketika Ginny mendengar suara seseorang.

"Hari yang indah," Draco menghela nafas, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Selamat pagi Granger, Smith,"

"Pagi Malfoy," kata Zacharias, masih menunduk menandai list di tangannya.

"Pagi Draco," mata Hermione melirik Ginny yang sedang mencibir. Ia mengulum senyum.

"Jadi, Ginny. Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Draco, mengulurkan tangannya pada Ginny.

Ginny melirik uluran tangan Draco dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kita pergi sekarang," gumamnya, berjalan cepat melewati Hermione dan Zacharias, meninggalkan Draco.

"Ouch. Dingin sekali," Zacharias meringis. Dia menatap Draco iba. "Semoga beruntung dengan itu,"

Draco melambaikan tangannya ringan. "Dia akan menyerah. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku," ujarnya ringan sebelum berlari menyusul Ginny.

Zacharias menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa dia selalu percaya diri begitu?"

Hermione tertawa. "Dia seorang Malfoy. Kurasa dia memang selalu seperti itu," _oooh Harry akan senang mendengar ini!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl Is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

Ginny lebih banyak diam, sementara Draco lebih banyak bicara. Mulai dari menanyakan hal-hal sepele pada Ginny, seperti apa warna kesukaannya atau musim favoritnya. Yang tentunya dijawab Ginny dengan sangat singkat. Draco hanya nyegir.

"Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Three Broomstick?" tanya Draco. "Atau kamu mau kita pergi ke Madam Puddifoot?" seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua alisnya naik turun.

"_Jangan pernah mengajakku ke Madam Puddifoot,_" kata Ginny pelan dan tajam. Dia mendelik pada Draco.

Draco tetap nyengir. "Three Broomstick kalau begitu,"

Draco menarik tangan Ginny ke arah Three Broomstick. Ginny protes dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco. Draco tidak bereaksi dan kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di depan Three Broomstick, Draco berjalan mendahului Ginny dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_My Lady,_" kata Draco sambil sedikit membungkuk. Ia menunggu Ginny masuk ke dalam sebelum ia mengikutinya dan membiarkan pintu tertutup.

Seulas senyum tersembunyi di sudut bibir Ginny. Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tidak Michael Corner, tidak Dean Thomas dan bahkan Harry Potter pun tidak.

Mereka melihat ke sekeliling, mencari-cari meja yang kosong. Namun yang mereka temukan adalah Hermione yang melambai dengan semangat pada mereka. Draco hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sementara Ginny berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hey, kalian! Duduklah disini, tempat yang lain penuh," kata Hermione sambil bergeser ke kiri, memberi tempat untuk Ginny sementara Draco mengambil kursi dari meja sebelah, memaksa Harry yang duduk di sampingnya ikut bergeser.

"Weasley, Potter," kata Draco, mengangguk pada Ron dan Harry.

"Malfoy," kata Harry, tersenyum kecil.

Ron menggumam tidak jelas. Tapi Luna menyikutnya pelan dan menatapnya dengan alis kanan terangkat. Ron mendengus dan akhirnya berkata. "Hey,"

Draco tidak mengidahkan Ron dan berpaling pada Ginny. "Aku mau mengambil Butterbeer dan memesan makanan. Kamu mau apa?"

"Umm. Hanya Butterbeer, aku rasa," Ginny membuka tasnya. "Uangnya…."

Draco menyentuh tangan Ginny. "Tidak usah," kata Draco sebelum bangkit dari kursi. Ginny berkedip, menatap punggung Draco yang menjauh.

"Dia cukup manis. Iya kan Gin?" komentar Hermione setelah Draco keluar dari zona pendengaran.

Ron mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Dia _Malfoy. _Malfoy tidak manis,"

"Aku rasa dia cukup manis," sahut Luna. "Aku melihatnya membukakan pintu untukmu Ginny. Ronald tidak pernah melakukan itu untukku,"

"Yeah. Harry juga," kata Hermione, nyengir.

"Hey!" protes Ron dan Harry.

Hermione tertawa pelan dan mengecup pipi Harry. "Kamu masih manis,"

"Yah. Dia cukup…manis. Aku rasa," gumam Ginny.

"APA?!" , "Wow," , "Oh Ginny," Ron, Harry dan Luna berkata bersamaan.

Hermione hanya tersenyum geli. Ia menyelipkan rambut Ginny ke belakang telinganya. "Jadi apa akhirnya Draco berhasil meluluhkan hatimu?"

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku hanya mengatakan Malfoy orang yang baik dan aku rasa aku telah salah menilainya selama ini. Dia menyebalkan, tapi baik," dahi Ginny berkerut mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. "Oke itu tadi agak aneh,"

"Jadi kamu tidak menyukai Draco?" tanya Harry.

Ginny menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku rasa tidak menyukai Malfoy,"

"Dia akan menyukainya," sahut Luna.

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan menyukainya!" kata Ron, jelas-jelas tidak menyukai bayangan Ginny bersama Draco. _Hell, _Ron lebih memilih Harry menjadi adik iparnya dibandingkan Draco. Tapi melihat bagaimana Harry melihat Hermione, dia tahu Harry tidak akan memilih Ginny.

"Mau bertaruh?" tantang Harry, nyengir lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Sepuluh galleon, Ginny akan menikahi Draco,"

"Yang benar saja!" gerutu Ron, tapi tetap meraih uluran tangan Harry.

Ginny memutar mata. "Hey, aku masih disini. Aku bisa mendengar semua itu. Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan menikahi Draco, Harry?"

"Dia memanggilnya Draco bukan Malfoy lagi!" seru Harry dengan semangat.

Semburat pink terlihat di pipi Ginny. "Aku keceplosan!"

"Aww, lihat. Wajahnya merah. Itu manis," goda Harry lagi. Hermione menyikut Harry pelan, tapi ikut tersenyum.

Wajah Ginny semakin memerah. Tapi sebelum ia bisa membalas Harry, Draco kembali dengan dua gelas Butterbeer dan sepiring besar kentang goreng melayang di depannya. Percakapan itu berhenti begitu saja, digantikan dengan obrolan seputar Quidditch yang tentu saja dimulai oleh Harry dan Ron.

Hari itu berakhir dengan cukup menyenangkan. Harry, Ron dan Luna mengantar mereka sampai depan gerbang Hogwarts.

Ginny berpamitan dengan Harry, Ron dan Luna yang harus segera kembali ke London. Ron dan Harry mewanti-wanti pada Ginny untuk tidak membiarkan Piala Asrama Quidditch jatuh ke asrama lain. Ginny, yang tahun ini memegang posisi sebagai Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor, memutar matanya. Tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dan Ron juga mewanti-wanti padanya untuk menjauh dari Draco. Ginny hanya memutar matanya. Harry nyengir. Luna hanya senyum dan mengingatkannya untuk menjauh dari Nargle dan Wrackspurt—apapun itu.

Ginny melihat Hermione memeluk Ron dan Luna, mengingatkan mereka untuk sering mengirim surat dan berjanji untuk menghabiskan natal bersama. Ginny tersenyum kecil saat Harry memeluk Hermione erat, menciumnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Mereka terlihat manis, pikir Ginny. Tepukan di bahu Ginny membuatnya menoleh.

Draco tersenyum padanya dan meraih tangan Ginny, menggenggamnya erat.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat senang," kata Draco, sembari tersenyum. Bukan senyum sombong yang biasa Ginny lihat, tapi seulas senyum yang terlihat sangat tulus.

"Aku bisa bertaruh bahwa kamu masih tidak menyukaik. Bukan begitu?" Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Ginny pelan. Mata kelabunya menatap Ginny dalam. Ginny menahan nafas, tatapannya begitu intens.

"Dan aku berjanji padamu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini. Aku selalu menepati janjiku, jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini,"

Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu menggelitik dalam diri Ginny setelah ia mendengar hal itu. Dia tidak merasa senang atau lega, tapi kosong. Ada apa?

"Setidaknya, aku ingin melakukan ini. Walau itu hanya satu kali," bisik Draco.

Draco meraih dagu Ginny dan menariknya pelan. Jarak di antara mereka menyempit. Ginny bisa merasakan nafas Draco di wajahnya, ketika akhirnya bibirnya dan bibir Draco bersentuhan.

Ginny menutup matanya. Sesuatu seperti menggelitik perutnya, sensasi aneh yang dia tidak kenal sebelumnya. Tidak ketika dia mencium Dean, Michael atau Harry. Kali ini berbeda. Berbeda dalam arti yang bagus. Ginny bisa mendengar Hermione dan Luna memekik, Ron berseru protes dan Harry yang menyuruh Ron diam. Tapi Ginny tidak peduli, dia hanya menikmati kembang api di kepalanya dan semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Draco.

Ginny hampir mengeluh ketika Draco melepaskannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Ginny,"

Dan begitu saja, Draco berjalan menjauh dari Ginny, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Draco tidak melihat Ginny menoleh menatapnya, dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dadanya. Draco tidak melihat bagaimana Ginny menatapnya saat itu.

Dia hanya berjalan menjauh.

Ginny mencengkram t-shirt yang dikenakannya. Tepat di bawah kepalan tangannya, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pikirannya kosong. Tubuhnya terpaku di tempat.

_Ada apa denganku?_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl is Mine**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

Hampir seminggu lewat sejak kunjungan Hogsmaede dan Ginny tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Draco. Kecuali ketika berpapasan di lorong. Kalau dulu Draco biasanya menggoda Ginny, melontarkan lelucon untuk membuat Ginny tertawa, sekarang dia hanya mengangguk sopan dan berjalan cepat melewatinya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar memegang janjinya untuk menjauh dari Ginny.

Pikiran Ginny penuh dengan pertandingan Quidditch pertama hari sabtu ini. Bagaimanapun dia berjanji pada Harry dan Ron untuk tidak membiarkan asrama lain mendapatkan piala tahun ini.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Hermione saat makan malam.

Ginny, masih mengenakan seragam Quidditch karena ia baru saja selesai latihan, menjawab dengan mulut penuh makanan. Hermione berjengit melihatnya.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan seperti itu!" tegur Hermione. "Kau mulai terlihat seperti Ron,"

Ginny menelan makanannya dan menyeruput jus labu. "Aku bilang, latihannya baik-baik saja. Tim kita akan bermain dengan baik. Sayangnya, Harry tidak kembali," Ginny menghela nafas. "Tidak ada Seeker sebaik Harry,"

"Yeah. Tapi aku yakin kita akan menang. Kita melawan siapa?"

"Slytherin," gumam Ginny. Ia tiba-tiba terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Oh,"

Hermione tidak lagi berbicara tentang Quidditch selama sisa makan malam, membuat Ginny diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Mereka membicarakan bermacam-macam hal. Mulai dari Kingsley yang kini menjadi Perdana Menteri Sihir dan meminta Hermione bekerja di Kementerian setelah lulus. Kepala Asrama Gryffindor baru, yang tidak lain adalah kakak Ginny sendiri, Charles Weasley, yang meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Rumania setelah perang. Charlie mengajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dan Hagrid kembali ke posisinya semula. George yang akhirnya bisa datang ke toko walau dia hanya diam di kantornya seharian dan membiarkan Ron berurusan dengan pelanggan, itu suatu kemajuan mengingat sebelumnya ia hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Mereka berpisah di depan pintu Aula Besar. Hermione harus pergi ke menaranya dan Ginny harus pergi ke kamar mandi Prefect, dia tidak mau tidur sebelum mandi setelah seharian berlatih bersama tim Gryffindor.

Ginny berbelok di lorong ketika ia mendengar suara perempuan mengikik. Dia berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik pilar.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat tertawa pelan, ia menarik-narik tangan seseorang. Ginny tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa gadis itu di keremangan malam. Tapi ia cukup mengenali siapa sosok yang sedang bersamanya. Mata melebar melihat sosok yang ditarik gadis itu. Draco. Gadis itu tertawa pelan dan berbicara sesuatu. Draco tersenyum.

Dari tempat Ginny berdiri ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Draco menyelipkan rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinganya dan ketika gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Draco.

Ginny langsung membuang muka. Tenggorokannya tercekat, nafasnya tertahan dan ia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ginny tidak mengerti, kenapa dia merasa seperti ini?

Ginny kembali mengintip dari balik pilar dan mendapati lorong sudah kosong. Draco dan gadis itu sudah menghilang. Jadi ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar mandi Prefect.

Otaknya terus menerus memutar apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya.

Siapa gadis itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa Draco menciumnya seperti dia mencium Ginny?

Hanya memikirkan itu membuat rasa sakit itu kembali merayapi Ginny. Ginny merasakan satu tetes airmata menuruni pipinya, ia mengusapnya dengan kasar dan mulai berlari. Bukan ke kamar mandi Prefect, tapi kembali ke menara Gryffindor.

* * *

"Astoria, ayolah. Kalau seseorang melihat kita, mereka akan memulai gosip tentang kita," Draco mengeluh walau ia membiarkan Astoria menarik-narik tangannya.

Astoria nyengir. Mata biru kehijauannya berkilat jahil. "Aw Draco. Bilang saja kau tidak mau Weasley melihat kita dan berpikir aneh-aneh tentang kita," godanya sambil mencolek dahu Draco.

Draco bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Aku tidak mengatakan—"

"Yeah yeah. Kau tidak mengatakan itu tapi matamu mengatakan itu," Astoria tersenyum geli. "Kau masih menyukainya dan itu sangat jelas terlihat, Draco,"

Draco memutar matanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Astoria?"

"Theo memintamu untuk jadi Pendamping Pria,"

"Dan dia memintamu untuk menanyakan itu padaku?" Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Sebenarnya, dia baru niat untuk bicara denganmu akhir minggu ini. Tapi Daphne sudah menceritakan semua itu padaku," kata Astoria polos.

Draco tertawa. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu antusias?"

"Daphne memintaku untuk menjadi Pendamping Wanita. Dan aku tidak mau berdansa dengan Blaise Zabini. Jadi, ya, aku lebih senang ketika kau menjadi Pendamping Pria," Astoria berhenti di depan Draco dan menatap Draco dengan ekspresi serius. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau mau menjadi Pendamping Pria,"

Draco tertawa, dia menyelipkan rambut Astoria yang menghalangi matanya ke belakang telinganya. "Aku berjanji,"

Astoria memekik girang dan melemparkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Draco. "Terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih!"

Draco hanya tersenyum.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Aku berjanji pada temanku, aku akan membantunya mengerjakan peer transfigurasi," kata Astoria.

Draco mengangguk. "Oke. Aku antar kau kesana,"

Astoria menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Apa? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu jalan kesana malam-malam begini. Daphne akan jelas-jelas membunuhku,"

Astoria tertawa pelan. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Draco dan mereka berdua berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong Hogwarts yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Kau tahu Drake. Aku rasa kau seharusnya tidak menyerah soal Weasley secepat itu,"

Draco terkejut mendengar kata-kata Astoria itu. "Kenapa?"

"Dia menyukaimu,"

Draco mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Dia menolakku. _Berkali-kali. _Kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku,"

"Aku seorang perempuan dan aku _tahu _ketika seorang perempuan jatuh cinta. Dan Weasley menyukaimu. Dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya," Astoria nyengir pada Draco.

"Aku rasa tidak,"

"Kurasa ya. Dan siapa yang lebih pintar diantara kita berdua?" tanya Astoria. Ia melepaskan tangan Draco dan menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Draco tertawa. "Kau lebih pintar,"

"Itu benar! Jadi, pikirkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Jangan menyerah pada Weasley. Dia menyukaimu,"

Astoria melambai pada Draco sebelum memanjat lukisan menuju Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. Draco menghela nafas, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku celana, ia berpikir panjang selama perjalanannya menuju Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin malam itu.

_Tidak mungkin._

_Mungkinkah Astoria benar?_

* * *

Hari pertandingan Quidditch pertama akhirnya tiba. Ginny dan anggota timnya terlihat sangat gugup. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pertandingan Quidditch pertama mereka setelah perang.

Mereka masuk ke lapangan. Madam Hooch meminta kapten kedua tim untuk maju ke depan. Ginny melangkah ke depan, begitu pula dengan Draco. Draco tersenyum pada Ginny saat ia mengulurkan tangannya. Ginny membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum tipis, Ginny menolak menatap mata Draco. Draco terlihat bingung, tapi ia tidak bisa bertanya karena Madam Hooch keburu meminta mereka untuk naik ke atas sapu.

Peluit dibunyikan dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

"Quaffle di tangan Kapten Gryffindor! Dioper ke Creevey, kembali ke Weasley! Weasley melempar dan masuk! 10 poin untuk Gryffindor!"

Stadium bergetar dengan suara dari para siswa Gryffindor yang bersorak gembira saat Ginny melempar Quaffle melewati Keeper Slytherin. Dennis Creevey bersorak, melemparkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Suara peluit kembali terdengar, kali ini Quaffle berada di tangan Slytherin. Tapi Ginny terlalu lihai (dengan 4 kakak laki-laki pemain Quidditch, tentu Ginny sudah lihai dalam bermain Quidditch). Ginny dengan mudah merebut Quaffle dari tangan Slytherin dan kembali memasukkannya ke gawang. Para siswa Gryffindor meneriakkan "Weasley! Weasley!" berulang-ulang kali.

Ginny tidak tahu pasti pertandingan sudah berjalan selama berapa lama. Dia terlalu sibuk memastikan bahwa asramanya memenangkan pertandingan. Ketika sekali lagi ia memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang Slytherin, dia mendengar Damian Heywood berbicara.

"Lagi! 110 untuk Gryffindor dan 40 untuk Slytherin! Fyuh! Kalian Slytherin harus lebih giat lagi. Kalah dari Gryffindor, pfft, yang benar saja!"

"Mr Heywood!"

"Oops! Maaf Professor McGonagall!"

Ginny tertawa pelan. Dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lee Jordan dulu.

"OH! Kapten Malfoy menemukan Snitch! Dia sedang mengejarnya! Maju Malfoy!" teriak Heywood yang memang seorang Slytherin itu.

Ginny melihat ke sekeliling, hingga matanya menangkap sosok Draco yang sedang memacu sapunya mengelilingi stadium. Norman Fincher, Seeker Gryffindor yang baru, mengikuti tidak jauh di belakangnya. Ginny menggeleng pelan, dia berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi dalam menambah angka Gryffindor.

"Ginny, _pass_!" teriak Dennis sambil melemparkan Quafflenya pada Ginny.

Dengan sigap Ginny menangkap Quaffle tersebut dan memacu sapunya melewati pemain-pemain Slytherin yang berusaha menghadangya. Ginny menukik kemudian membelok tajam, mengecoh pemain yang lain dan menimbulkan paduan suara 'oohh' dari Stadium.

"Woohoo! Gerakan yang bagus Weasley! _Man, _dia tidak hanya hebat dalam Quidditch tapi juga pintar dan _seksi_," Heywood terkekeh. "Fakta menarik di sini, Weasley dulu pernah pacaran dengan Harry Potter! Ya, _the _Harry Potter. Mungkin kalian berpikir kenapa mereka—"

"Mr Heywood! Ini _bukan _acara gosip! Tetap pada tugasmu!"

"_Aye _Professor!"

Ginny menghiraukan kicauan Heywood dan kembali melempar Quafflenya.

"10 poin lagi untuk Gryffindor!"

"Ginny!"

Ginny menoleh ke arah suara, dia melihat Draco menukik cepat ke arahnya.

"AWAS!"

Sebelum Ginny menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebuah Bludger melayang dan mengenainya tepat di sisi wajahnya. Ginny menyadari dirinya terlempar dari sapunya, dari ketinggian puluhan meter.

_Tidak mungkin…._

Ginny kehilangan kesadaran.


End file.
